


You Are My Sunshine

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: You are my sunshine....





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/SDa5JS2cpeA
> 
> Listen to that while ya read this....I made myself sad. And I know this is super short but...eh. enjoy the sad.

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. _

 

“LINK!!!” 

 

Your voice pierced through the storm, louder than the thunder. You watched Link fall, shock arrows sticking out of him. Too many. His body seized and convulsed before falling. Still. He's too still! You tore apart the monsters around you in your rage, shouts and snarls ripping from your throat. An ambush happened while you and Link were out trying to enjoy the day. Lizalfos and bokoblins alike surrounded you both, too many to count. The last monster falls beneath your blade, and you run to Link's side as the rain starts to fall. Your little angel is blood soaked.

  
  


“Link, Link wake up. Please. Please wake up don't- don't give up on me!” His breathing is labored, eyes unfocused. So many wounds, so many arrows. So much blood….

 

He tries to speak, mouthing words at you. You don't understand him. Link's eyes are so dull, too dull. You thumb away tears and dirt from his cheeks, blood is seeping from the corners of his mouth. The electricity from those arrows must have torn him up inside. A healer. He needs a healer.

 

“Shh dearheart, don't try to talk. It's OK, you'll be OK. I just need to get you to a healer.” You actually had no idea where the nearest healer was, but you're king of the Gerudo for goddess sake! There was no time to panic now! Link needs you! You go to pick him up as he gives a shuddering breath, going limp as you bring him to your chest.

 

_ You make me happy, when skies are grey…. _

 

Your mouth hangs open, rain pelting your back. You watch as the last glimmer of light leaves Link's eyes. He looks...Grey. He's cold already. You shake him gently.

 

“Link…?”

 

He isn't responding.

 

“Link?!”

 

He isn't breathing anymore.

 

“LINK!!!!”

 

He's gone.

 

You just stare at his face. He...He can't be gone. He just can't be! You feel hot tears gathering in your eyes. No. No not like this! You gather him up closer to your chest, mounting your horse and spurring the beast forward. There's a spring. A goddess spring. The Spring of Courage. Maybe the goddess can heal him, he is the Hero after all!

 

_ You'll never know dear….how much I love you… _

 

You get to the spring in record time. It's still storming. Standing in front of the goddess statue, you place Link into the water. You pray, you pray with all you have. You watch him for any signs of stirring, any signs that he would be OK, that you both could go home and heal from your wounds.

 

Nothing happens.

 

Rage starts to build in you, you grit your teeth. Why won't the goddess help?! You hurl your weapon at the statue, cursing and screaming to the sky. You receive no answer. You drop to your knees in the water and gather Link to your chest again. Sobs rip from your throat. His eyes are still open, the dead stare pierces your very core. You try to heal him, your tears mixing with the rain as they fall onto his cheeks.

 

“Link…”

 

He doesn't move.

 

“Link please..”

 

You keep trying to heal him.

 

“Link…!”

 

Nothing's changing.

 

You turn with him towards the goddess statue, snarling at the rock.

 

“You can't take him! Bring him back! I need him here! Don't take him, please don't take him!” Your sobs renew even harder as you plead to the sky, the statue, anything that would listen. You hold onto Link's body, there's nothing you can do now.

  
_ Please don't take...My Sunshine...Away…. _


End file.
